


How Do You Know That?

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Double Dork, are you sure about this?”</p><p>Double D was almost skipping with exited energy. He giggles before quickly covering his mouth with a gloved hand to hide the smile and the small gap in his teeth.</p><p>“Of corse Kevin. Ooh look over there,” Edd points.”Isn’t that Kitty Pryde costume simply adorable. And look over there that looks like an absolutely amazing Mabel cosplay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batman-defeats-all.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=batman-defeats-all.tumblr.com).



> For batman-defeats-all on tumblr. http://batman-defeats-all.tumblr.com/post/53311828186/an-awful-drawing-that-ive-been-wanting-to-do-for

\---

Look at this: By batman-defeats-all  
http://batman-defeats-all.tumblr.com/post/53311828186/an-awful-drawing-that-ive-been-wanting-to-do-for

\---

“Double Dork, are you sure about this?”

Double D was almost skipping with exited energy. He giggles before quickly covering his mouth with a gloved hand to hide the smile and the small gap in his teeth.

“Of corse Kevin. Ooh look over there,” Edd points.”Isn’t that Kitty Pryde costume simply adorable. And look over there that looks like an absolutely amazing Mabel cosplay.”

Edd continued to chatter away excitedly pulling Kevin along by his hand. Kevin smiled at his boyfriend before adjusting his red cap with the one hand Edd hadn’t grabbed in his excitement. He doesn’t care who he’s meant to be dressed as he’s not giving up his hat. No way man. And the Red Hood cold totally pull it off.

Edd however didn’t share the same feeling as Kevin about his hat, swapping his black beanie for a dark, tight cowl with a cape that flowed down his back, only just catching the heals of his feet as they walked along. The cape framed the red and yellow pieces of his costume perfectly.

Kevin pulled Edd closer leaning down to whisper in his ear, his hands settling on Edd’s hips to pull him closer. Edd taken by surprise squirmed before giving in and wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck, only to freeze when he heard what his boyfriend whispered.

“Be my Robin.”

Edd looked at Kevin and Kevin looked at Edd. With a lob-sided smile the ginger haired boy speaking first, “Did I finally break you Double Dork? You really speechless now?”

Edd blinked rapidly, “Yes. Yes. Good gracious Kevin. How did you know. You almost gave me a heart attack. Oh god. What what. Just. What. Yes. Yes. Yes-“

Kevin cut off the rambling teen with a tender kiss.

He could have sworn he heard a camera clicking, several in fact along with was that… Giggling. His thoughts were cut off as Edd deepened the kiss. Oh yeah. They so had to do this again.

\---


End file.
